


Settling In

by DevilsDontFlyButJustYouWatchMeTry (KissMyAssButt67)



Series: The Damned, The Soulless and The Fallen [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken!Cas, Demon!Dean, M/M, emotional!cas, jealous!Dean, pet!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAssButt67/pseuds/DevilsDontFlyButJustYouWatchMeTry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Cas and Dean said I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling In

**Settling in**

When Castiel was first brought to Hell he did not settle…at all. He was still terrified the Winchester’s were going to kill him or that even worse, Dean would get bored of him and just leave. Dean thought that was unjustified and unfair, considering it was Castiel who was always left. Dean had left him twice, how many times had Castiel abandoned him? Especially when he needed him most, hence that pissed Dean Winchester.

There were a few ground rules for the angel. He was not to leave the house unless with Dean. He was not to talk to other demons or pets without Dean’s permission. He was not to purposely annoy Dean. He was not to try to leave Hell. He was not to run away. He was not to try and leave Dean. Castiel had noted that Dean was had as many abandonment issues as he did. He stopped worrying about Dean leaving after that. Every night he’d still whisper it though, “Don’t leave me” he would breathe before falling asleep on Dean’s chest. Dean would stroke his hair until he fell asleep, neither needed to sleep but it was still nice. Then came the day Dean woke up and Castiel was gone…all of Hell heard the outraged cry of Dean Winchester and the promises of torture to whoever hurt his angel.

Castiel was in a cage with narrowed eyes and firm thin lined lips. He looked so much like the old angel creatures of Hell, Purgatory and Heaven had feared for thousands of years that it struck fear into the demon’s non-existent hearts. Castiel smiled slightly at the outcry that was Dean Winchester. “You realize he’s never going to let you die right?” Castiel sighed. “It also means I’m not getting my burger” Burgers were a favourite treat of Castiel’s. “More worried about food then your life, what a pampered pet” one of the demons scoffed. Apparently selling the pet of a knight of Hell got a lot of money, why you want to purposely anger an ex-hunter knight of Hell was unfathomable to Castiel, even he had been afraid of Dean at points, like when Sam was put in danger. When one demon went to touch him he growled and went to bite her, which made his capturers laugh. “Where’s the angel of Heaven?” they laughed. He crawled further into his cage, wanting to escape, it was then that Dean stormed in, kicking the bloody doors open. “CASTIEL” he roared angrily. Castiel looked up, “Dean!” he yelled, Dean cringed at how much it sounded like the cry in Purgatory. He gripped the first blade and began to slash, cut and stab his way through the crowds. He left no survivors until finally he reached his angel. He gripped the cage door and ripped it open with his hand before grabbing Castiel’s lithe body and pulling him out of the cage. “You were worried?” Castiel whispered. Dean looked down at Castiel and smiled, “Of course I was” he rolled his eyes, wrapping strong capable arms around his angel. If Dean happened to stomp of Castiel’s capturer on his way out well that was there business. Nobody tried to take Castiel after that. The whole of Hell both feared and worshipped Dean Winchester and they had a sort of awe for his elegant pet. After all, Castiel was a beautiful specimen of the dying out celestial race.

When they got home Castiel was thrown onto the bed roughly, Dean soon kneeling over his lithe body, his face hovering above Castiel’s own. “How did they get you?” Dean growled. The palace was demon locked, only Dean and Sam could get in, the palace was off limits. Castiel ducked his head, embarrassed. “Cas” Dean growled. “I…I went to find pie” Castiel admitted. Dean froze, his anger seemed to freeze up and smash into billions of pieces like ice, blowing away with the wind. “You went to find pie” he repeated. “You saved my life, then you brought my big brother back, you spared Lucifer, and you said you’d try and find Samandriel for me. I wanted to say thank you and I tried to find pie but I couldn’t find pie and on my way back I got jumped and…and…” Castiel started to cry in frustration with himself. Dean sighed and pulled the emotional angel into his arms. “Cas, I told you not to leave” Dean sighed, not really annoyed just upset, why couldn’t Castiel just obey? Oh yeah, Castiel had never done as he was told, not truly. Castiel held onto Dean, “Don’t go” Castiel whispered while Dean rubbed up and down Castiel’s back. “I won’t, your my exception” Dean smirked at his angel and Castiel wrapped black wings around his demonic charge.  “Just cause?” Castiel said with a questioning tone and Dean nodded, stroking one black feather wing. “Just cause” Dean affirmed.  That was the story of how Castiel and Dean first said I love you.


End file.
